


Fire

by ljs



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljs/pseuds/ljs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on the theme of cold/fire.</p><p><i>When Indy had walked into her bar, Marion had already been warmed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

When Indy had walked into her bar in Nepal, Marion had been already warmed – by fire, alcohol, old anger. When he'd smiled, cocky as hell, mostly sure of forgiveness, that anger roared up and out.

 

She remembers that cold night now. Sometimes she wonders if the blaze that destroyed her bar had been summoned by her rage, not those Nazis.

 

“Hello, Marion,” Indy says, and she looks at his smile, twenty-odd years older. Still cocky as hell.

 

She's mostly forgiven him.

 

“C'mere, Jones,” she says, and kisses him. Love roars up and out like fire.


End file.
